Yachiru's Daily Antics
by Greenblaze37
Summary: Everyone knows that each squad is different, but Squad 11 has some very bizzare things go on everyday. And you can guess who is the cause of it.
1. Chocolate Syrup and Fishies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Yachiru's POV

_**Today I poured chocolate syrup all over Baldy's head when he was asleep. What made it even funnier was the fact that he didn't notice until he walked by a mirror!**_

"What are you doing?" Baldy asked me. I put down my journal, and then I started to giggle.

"What is it?" He asked again. Yun-Yun was behind him.

"The chocolate stained your head, Baldy." Yun-Yun started laughing uncontrollably when he noticed too.

"Why you-" I ran away before Pinball Head could say anything.

I decided that I would try to catch another carp from Byakushi's pond. Ukki was sick again, so I wanted to give him a fishy as a get well gift! I go to Byakushi's mansion a lot, so it wasn't hard to find. For the first time I actually got there without going the wrong way more than 5 times!

I had found the lake. "Here fishy-fishy-fishy." I chanted as I tried to scoop out one of the pretty golden carp. It swam too fast though.

"Aw… fishy! Don't run away! I don't bite!" I splashed the water with my hands. I suddenly found another one. "Fishy!" I grabbed the fish. It wriggled for a little bit. It's wriggling started to slow down after I had almost reached Ukki's pond. "Huh?"

_Oh yeah! Fishies need water to live! _I suddenly remembered. "Okay fishy! Get in the water!" I placed the fish in the mud near the pond. All it did was struggle to get to the water.

"Hmph. I'll help you if you really need me to." I pushed the fishy into the water.

After letting the fishy into Ukki's pond, I walked over to the Squad 4 barracks. Re-chan was having her flower arranging lessons again, and I was hungry, so I joined in.

I watched Re-chan and many other fourth company members arrange flowers for what seemed like a long time. Then snack time came.

"Is there any more candy?" Yachiru asked Hanataro, who was placing the extra snacks on the table.

"You ate all of the candy, even the spares." He stuttered as he looked for the candy bags.

"Aw… well, I'm leaving! Bye bye!" I waved at all of the people as I hopped over the walls.

_Hm… I wonder if Ken-chan is still napping. There is no meeting today for the Society of Female Soul Reapers, so I have nothing to do. I'll just have to settle for doing something that'll annoy Baldy or Yun-Yun. What will I do…_ I stopped thinking and ran off to the squad's barracks.

_**Ps: I poured syrup on Baldy's head because I could call him Ice-Cream Cone!**_

**Green: Yun-Yun is Yumichika, Baldy/ Pinball Head is Ikkaku, Ukki is Ukitake, Ken-chan is Kenpachi, and Re-Chan is Unohana. I just want to note that. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
**


	2. Scavenger Hunt For the Feathers!

Yachiru's POV

I walked through the barracks and noticed something. Yun-Yun had left his comb lying out in the open. _Maybe I can hide it! _I thought at first. Then I had an even better idea.

Normal POV

"Nooooo!" Yumichika screamed.

"What's wrong, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked him.

"All of my hair products and feathers, even my combs, are gone!"

"Don't you have somewhere you put them all?" Ikkaku asked.

"I didn't forget where I put them! They have been stolen!" Yumichika screamed.

"I bet Yachiru has something to do with this…" Ikkaku mumbled as Yumichika starting yelling something about 'His beauty being ruined', and Yachiru was snickering from somewhere hidden

Yachiru's POV

This is going to be so funny! Yun-Yun is going to follow the candy trail I made, no matter where it takes him, just so he can get his combs and feathers back!

"Look! A candy trail! And some feathers! This may lead me to my missing hair combs and shampoos!" Yun-Yun followed the trail I left! I couldn't help but laugh. Baldy had followed after Yun-Yun. He seemed bored.

I hopped out of the air vents and walked to the Eleventh Company sparring room. I could hear Ken-Chan daring somebody to fight him, so that's why I went there.

_Hahaha! It'll take Yun-Yun hours to find his stuff!_

Normal POV

"Yumichika, going through the sewers was already bad enough. Now we are under Captain Kukichi's mansion. Lets go back to the barracks before something bad happens." Yumichika wasn't going to give up no matter what Ikkaku said, though.

"Just a little bit longer! I know I'll find them soon!" Yumichika said.

"You said that twenty minutes ago…" Ikkaku sighed.

The two soon ended up in the air vents and, of course, found all of Yumichika's combs and feathers. "I knew I'd find them! Yumichika cheered.

What he didn't know was that Yachiru had messed around with his combs and broke most of the bristles. She had used caramel to glue them back together. Yachiru also accidentally dumped out all of his hair conditioners and shampoos, but she hadn't noticed. When she glued together the combs, she had accidentally spilled caramel over his feathers. The next day, Yumichika is bound to have a bad hair day.

**That's the end of the second chapter! Below is the list of nicknames.**

**Yun-Yun= Yumichika**

**Baldy= Ikkaku**

**Ken-Chan= Kenpachi**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Dodgeball

Normal POV

Many members of Squad 11 and Renji had met up in the squad's sparring room. Earlier that day Renji had been talking about some game from the world of the living, and it sounded interesting to a few people, so Renji was explaining it to them.

"So, the people split into two teams and throw things called 'dodgeballs' at each other until one team is completely out?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't get it either, but lets try it. It sounds fun." Renji shrugged.

"Ok." Ikkaku said.

The people were about to split into teams, but Yachiru interrupted.

"Hey, Baldy. Where is Yun-Yun?" Yachiru asked.

"Ugh… don't call me that. Well, Yumichika was blabbering about caramel, empty shampoo bottles, and saying 'My beauty has been ruined!' So he didn't come."

Everyone split into teams and got ready to play dodgeball.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Yachiru yelled as the sparring room became a crazy mess.

Renji's POV

Teaching Squad 11 how to play dodgeball. WORST IDEA EVER. Everything has gone crazy, and I've had various things like flower pots, anvils, paperwork, and even the occasional random Soul Reaper thrown at me.

"Take this!" I dodged an object that appeared to be an inkwell. The ink spilled all over my head.

"That's it!" I screamed furiously as I picked up something to throw.

Yachiru's POV

Dodgeball is awesome! It's funny to watch people throw stuff at each other!

I looked over at Pineapple-Head. He picked up something that I think was called a bowling ball… and threw it up in the air. Then it fell right back down on him. I cracked up so hard once I saw that! Suprisingly, he actually caught it, though.

Suddenly, the game stopped. Squad 4 people started healing people who were injured. Then a meeting for all captains and lieutenants was called.

Normal POV

Once everyone had arrived at the meeting, the Captain General spoke.

"The game called 'Dodgeball' has officially been banned from the Sereitei. It has injured many Soul Reapers, and they were injured for no reason at all!"

**Yun-Yun = Yumichika**

**Baldy = Ikkaku**

**Pineapple-Head = Renji**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. We are Warriors, Not Cooks!

Yachiru's POV

I walked back to the Squad 11 Barracks, since the meeting for the Society of Female Soul Reapers meeting had just ended. Today we had organized a fun little contest.

"Kenny!" I called as I ran torwards him.

"Yachiru? What is it?" Kenny had just finished sparring someone by the looks of it.

"I've been entered into a contest." I told Kenny the contest that the Society had planned.

"What type of contest? Does it involve fighting?" Kenny asked.

"Unfortunatly, no. A cooking contest." I had no clue about how to cook.

"We are warriors, not cooks! How'd you get entered into such a thing?" Ken-chan asked.

"I have no interest in the contest itself, but the prize for winning is 10 giant trashbags filled with tons of candy and sweets!" I exclaimed. I really want that candy!

"Hm… hey Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Kenny said as he called for the two.

"Huh? What is it Captain?" Baldy asked.

"Help Yachiru out here. I'm busy right now." Kenny said as he headed torwards the sparring dojo.

Baldy tried to object tbut Ken-chan had already left. I had to explain once again about the cooking contest.

"We are warriors, not cooks!" Baldy said the exact same thing as Kenny did, which made me giggle.

"Well, we need to help her win this contest. We'll have to win in a beautiful fashion of course!

…

We were able to find a kitchen somewhere in the Squad 9 barracks. They let us borrow it. Then we starting cooking!

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Baldy held up some weird rolling pin thingy.

"I don't know! What are we making, anyways?" Yun-yun was holding a frying pan.

"Well, we have to make main dishes, not deserts." I was very unhappy about that.

"Everyone eats bread, right? Lets make toast." Yun-Yun was holding a slice of bread.

"…I'll cook it!" I yelled. I grabbed some bread and shoved it into the toaster.

"I think I broke the toasty machine…" I exclaimed.

Baldy facepalmed and Yun-yun laughed.

"This is going to take awhile…" Baldy mumbled.

…

"Next up for judging is… Yachiru Kusajishi. What did you make, Chairwoman?" Nana asked.

"Toast!" I showed her the plate that held the toast that had taken hours to make.

"…can you even call that toast?" Nana looked at the charred pieces of bread.

Nanao's POV

"Can you even call that toast?" I asked as I looked at the plate of charred bread pieces that Yachiru called 'toast'. I guess I could give her an award for effort…

"The winner is…" I was about to announce the winner of the contest, but Yachiru screamed "Yay!" and gobbled up all of the candy.

"Chairwoman!"

**That's the Fourth Chapter! Hope you liked it! Also, thanks to metsfan101, Scaevola2, Guest, and Jason for the reviews!**


	5. Revenge! Or not

**Yachiru's POV**

Baldy and Yun-yun are planning something behind my back… but I don't know what. They've been meeting up with Pineapple-head and whispering plans. Whenever I'd come over they'd stop whispering and leave. I wonder if they are going to prank me…I'll just prank them first!

**Renji's POV**

I met up with Ikkaku and Yumichika today. We talked about what pranks we could play on Yachiru without being murdered by their captain. When I heard their idea, I cracked up and said, "How petty."

"Well I think that was a great idea!" Ikkaku yelled. Them the pink haired kid suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Baldy, Yun-yun, Pineapple-head!" She exclaimed. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing." I stood up and left as Ikkaku got angry about the nickname Yachiru gave him, 'Baldy'.

The only reason I agreed to the prank was because the pink haired kid bit my foot!

**Normal POV**

Yachiru walked into her room. Like always, her stash of candy bags stood in the corner. Something smelt fishy though. She walked over to the candy and suddenly her feet were stuck. She couldn't move. She looked down and saw that she was stuck in caramel that Ikkaku had spilt on the floor as a 'prank'. Yachiru shrugged and rubbed her hands on the floor. The she licked the caramel off of her hands.

"What!?" Ikkaku whispered.

"I told you it was not a good prank." Renji said.

"Shut up Renji!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Make me!" Renji yelled back.

Before the two started fighting, a ton of tar suddenly spilled all over them.

"Ew, what is this crap?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Oh no! This will take forever to get out of my hair!" Yumichika screeched.

"Ugh, this stuff is sticky." Renji commented as he tried to wipe the black goo off of his arms. A second after he said that, a ton of white feathers plummeted down upon them.

"Those better not be my feathers!" Yumichika said as he was engulfed by feathers.

"Darn it! Yachiru!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Hahaha! Baldy, Yun-yun, and Pineapple looks like chickens! Haha!" She giggled and pointed at the three.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walked out of the room and headed towards their barracks so they could wash off the tar and change.

As Renji headed towards his barracks, Byakuya saw him walk by and said. "Renji, just what are you doing?" He didn't seem the least bit disturbed.

"Don't ask." Renji trudged away.

For the rest of the month, Yachiru stuck out her elbows and made chicken noises at Ikkaku, Yumichika, or Renji when they passed by.

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Ive been busy, and I couldn't think of very much for this chapter. Should Yachiru go to the human world in the next chapter? **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Which way to Ichi's house?

**Yachiru's POV**

Gramps just sent us to Ichi's city! There are tons of hollows there for some reason, so me, Kenny, Baldy, Yun-yun, Pineapple-Head, and Byakushi were sent there! Ruki was sent there too! Really, it sent like we were sent there to irritate Ichi. We just came out of the Senkaimon.

"I can show you guys the way to Ichigo's house." Ruki said. "But I don't think he'd like us all coming there. It's about dinnertime in the human world." Ruki walked off. Pineapple-Head and Byakushi followed her.

"Who needs directions? I know my own way there!" Kenny stormed off in the wrong direction. I rode on his back.

After a few hours, we passed by a place that was called the 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"Hey Kenny! I'm going to check if Ichi lives there." I said.

"It says 'Kurosaki'. He probably lives there!" Kenny smiled.

"I'm going to check. I want to make sure that Ichi lives there, because if he isn't, there'd be nobody to fight in there. Then we'd have to look longer." I pouted and blabbered undecipherable nonsense.

Before Kenny could answer, I slipped through their back door which someone had left open.

"IIIICCCCHHHHI?!" I yelled for Ichi.

"Who are you?" A girl with short black hair and wore a baseball cap asked me. She was sitting on a couch.

"Are you Ichi's sister?"

"Ichigo's sister? Yeah. Why'd you ask?" The raven haired girl growled. This was definitely Ichi's house!

"Is Ichi home?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah, why'd you ask? Also, WHO ARE YOU?" The girl seemed irritated because I hadn't answered a single one of her questions.

"Oh, I'm Yachiru! Can you get Ichi to come down here? Kenny wants to fight him." Even I knew that you should ask before you trashed someone's house with a fight. Ichi did have a family.

"Ok… Yachiru. I'm Karin, and I'll go get Ichigo."

**Karin's POV**

I did not know who this little girl was, but I didn't care. I needed to get some revenge on Ichigo anyways, so I called him down.

"Hey, Ichigo! Come down here for a moment!"

"Why?" Ichigo sounded busy.

"Someone is at the door asking for you."

"Ok. Who is it?" Ichigo had his arms folded behind his head as he strolled down the stairs.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you to come down here." As soon as I said that, a man in a black robe kicked the door down. The pink haired girl was behind him.

"Hey Ichigo! FIGHT ME!" The bells in the man's hair rattled as he dashed forward with a sword.

"H-HUH?!" Ichigo jumped backwards.

"Fight me! Don't be a coward!" The man chased Ichigo, who tried to get out of the house.

"What's going on down here!" Goat-Face kicked Ichigo in the head. "Stop yelling!"

"Why, you!" All three men started fighting.

"I wonder where Byakushi and the others are…" The pink haired kid wondered aloud. I did not get what she was talking about, though.

Well, anyways, this was hilarious. I sure am glad that Yuzu is shopping right now. She would freak if she saw this. I still wonder who these people are, even though they are funny.

_**Where Rukia, Byakuya, and Renji were (Normal POV)**_

"For the last time, we are not getting that." Renji said.

"Pleaaase?" Rukia was standing in front of toy store's sale window, which happened to have a giant stuffed bunny doll inside. She made puppy eyes.

"Rukia…" Renji sighed, giving in. He walked into the store

"The others have already probably gotten to Ichigo's house." Byakuya stated.

"Nah, I saw Yumichika and Ikkaku go in the wrong direction just now." Rukia pointed at the two mentioned, who just passed them, and hadn't noticed. "They won't be at Ichigo's for awhile, and it is not because they are going in the wrong direction."

"Why won't they?" Byakuya was curious why Rukia said that.

"There is a giant hair product factory that way."

…..

**Byakushi= Byakuya**

**Ruki= Rukia**

**Pineapple-Head= Renji**

**Kenny= Kenpachi**

**Gramps= Yamamoto**

**Baldy= Ikkaku**

**Yun-Yun= Yumichika**

**Ichi= Ichigo**

**Goat-Face= Isshin (The Kurosaki's dad)**

**That's the end of this chapter! Poor Ikkaku, Yumichika will want to buy something from that factory, since Yachiru ruined all of Yumichika's combs and shampoos in chapter two. Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been pretty busy… but I'll try to update more often **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
